


Run Away With Me

by FYeahImAWESOME



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYeahImAWESOME/pseuds/FYeahImAWESOME
Summary: Sebastian could always tell that the farmer was unhappy in Stardew Valley, so he finally plucks up the courage to ask them to leave with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wrote this today and I feel like Seb feels a little OOC? I dunno, I just enjoyed writing it.

Sebastian stood there and watched as the farmer struggled to water a green bean stalk that was just out of reach. They still didn’t know how to plan before planting their seeds and would probably struggle with picking crops unless he helped. He took the watering can they lent him and watered it for them, smiling comfortingly. “Thanks Seb,” they mumbled, clearly frustrated, and went back to work. It’s been over a year now, and the farmer was still struggling to make something of the farm their grandpa left them. Sebastian practically lived there now, visiting every day after work to assist them and even then, the farmer was struggling to make ends meet. He went back to watering the crops on his side. He didn’t mind doing this for them, he wanted to see them succeed, and he did get paid, even though he insisted that they didn’t need to, he actually also used this as an excuse to see them every day.

He stopped himself from running to them when the farmer dropped the axe they were using, just watching to make sure they didn’t get hurt. They let out a frustrated grunt, but went back to getting rid of that particularly stubborn sapling. It wasn’t that they were absolutely terrible at it, they just weren’t very good at planning and time management, often just doing favors for the villagers or spending their time repairing the community center, and though the villagers loved them, it didn’t help them much other than the fact that they receive free things in the mail now and then.

Sebastian knew they weren’t happy, that this wasn’t what they expected when they dropped everything and moved there. Going to bed every day, even more exhausted than when they worked at Joja, everyone always on their back about the farm, guilt tripping them, they’d never admit it, but he knew it was driving them insane living like this, and it hurt him that all he could do was watch. _I’m going to do it today,_ he told himself.

He approached the farmer again as they were getting rid of stones, he placed a hand on their shoulder and smiled warmly at them, “maybe we should take a short break?”

He was able to convince them and they were now relaxing on the bench on the porch, drinking iced coffee he made (decaf for them, but he’s never tell them that). They rested their head on his shoulder, and he couldn’t have been more content. He loved these moments with them, just enjoying each other’s company.

The farmer sighed as they looked at all the work they had left to do. Sebastian rubbed their arm with his hand, “I know.” He whispered. He did know, he understood what it was like to have people expect so much of you, how hard it was to have that kind of pressure on you, but he also knew that what he was feeling must have been nothing compared to how the farmer felt. He kissed their hair and leaned back on them, holding them close.

“It’s just,” they started, “I’m so tired.” They’d never be able to tell anyone else that, Seb was special. He understood what it was like and he knew how to deal with it. They cared about each other.

Sebastian loved them, and he knew they loved him too. They don’t usually say it out loud, they didn’t need to. They just showed it. The farmer wasn’t a particularly vocal person anyway, and neither was he, but they knew what they were, and they knew what they were to each other, and that’s what mattered.

Finally, he just decided to come out and say it. “Run away with me.” He whispered.

The farmer nearly spat out their drink, “What?”

“Run away with me,” he said louder, facing them now, “let’s run away together.”

The farmer placed a hand on his head, “I think you’ve been out in the sun too long, Seb.”

“I’m serious.” He placed the mugs down on the table next to him and took both of their hands in his. “We can go someplace new. Somewhere no one knows us, where there’s no pressure or demands!”

“Seb, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but that didn’t really work out too well for me the last time I tried that.” The farmer said, trying not to make the same mistake twice, even though the thought of leaving was tempting, they also didn’t want to let the villagers down.

“But you’ll have me this time! We’ll take care of each other, right from the beginning. No awkwardness. We can start a life together, just you and me.”

“But I have you now. We can do this together here.” Inside the farmer feared that if they pushed too much, he’d leave without them. They knew that Sebastian always wanted to leave, they were just hoping that he wouldn’t want to without them. “We can have a life here.”

“We could do it together, but you’re not happy here. You never were.” He tightened his grip on their hands, “I want you to be happy, and you won’t be completely happy staying here.”

The farmer swallowed. Sebastian knew them so well it was annoying. “What about the villagers? They’re counting on me.” The farmer looked away from him, “I can’t let them down.”

“Hey,” Sebastian said, getting the farmer to look at him again, “they’re your friends, they’re our friends. They’d understand. They’d want you to be happy too, especially after everything you’ve done.” He said, still confused as to how they managed to fix the bus on their own. Apparently he said that out loud because it made them laugh and he smiled.

“B-but what about Sam? What about your mom?” She said, still unsure.

“They’ll understand. They’ve known for a long time that I wanted to leave,” the farmer gulped, “well I want to leave with you.”

The farmer blushed, finally running out of excuses to stay. He wanted to leave with them. They paused for a moment, and Sebastian thought that they were going to say no. Finally, the farmer spoke, “Okay.”

Sebastian was surprised now, “What?

“I said okay.” The farmer laughed, “Let’s run away together!”

Sebastian couldn’t stop smiling. He held their face in his hands and kissed them. He couldn’t be happier.

 

They didn’t leave until late the next night. The farmer didn’t want to leave before at least seeing everyone one last time, even though they couldn’t tell them they were leaving. They spent that day apart, instead being with their favorite villagers. Sebastian wanted to make his last day in Pelican Town a good one, he made breakfast for his family, all their favorites, he got some peaches for his mom, and cooked some spaghetti and placed it in a Tupperware for when she was hungry, some strawberries for Maru, and cheese cauliflower for later on, and he even made rice pudding and bean hotpot for Demetrius. It felt as though they knew something was up so they were as nice as possible to them as well. The only person he told about the situation was Sam. He wasn’t surprised, he could tell the farmer was unhappy, and he knew Seb wanted to leave, he just always thought it would be with him, but he wanted them both to be happy. All he told Seb was to promise to keep in touch and they spent the day like it was any other.

 

That night, he waited until everyone in the house was asleep before sneaking out of his room, with his bags. He’ll get Sam to ship him the rest of his things later on. He placed a letter on his sister’s door, in Demetrius’ lab, and on his mom’s desk and waited for the farmer outside by his bike. He brought out his bike earlier so as not to wake his family up before they could leave. Finally, they arrived with their bags, and pet in tow. Sebastian was happy that he invested in a side car, since he knew it would be harder for them to bring all their things. Sebastian brought them to their place in the mountains one more time before they finally left Stardew Valley.

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened. I actually wrote a chapter 2 but it's just NSFW. The main character in the NSFW is a girl tho. Should I post it or nah?
> 
> The word is not ready for my sins. I'm not posting it.


End file.
